


Dean's Surprise.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got home late with a small surprise for Sam.</p><p> <br/>... deans-obsession.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Surprise.

Dean walked up the stairs of Rufus's cabin, walked inside and shut the door quietly. It was late and he didn't want to wake up his brother. He walked to the freezer and pulled out the ice tray, then got out a small cloth and wrapped some ice inside. He put it to his chest and went to the couch.

He turned on the TV and made sure the volume was low.

"Dean? What are you doing? Why are you holding ice to your chest?" Sam said from behind the couch.

Dean jumped out of his skin. "Jesus, Sam. Don't do that. And don't worry about it."

Sam laughed. "Why are you so jumpy?" He walked around and sat next to Dean, who was now trying to hide the ice filled cloth. 

Sam watched his brother wince when he moved, and bring the ice back to his chest. "Seriously dude. Did you go on a hunt?"

"I said not to worry about it." Dean growled, but winced again. "Damn it"

Sam scoffed and tried to move Dean's arm out of the way, but Dean fought against Sam. They wrestled for a moment before Dean cried out in pain.

"Dean, let me help you" Sam said calmly. Dean blushed and looked away.

"Ugh, fine. Just, don't laugh." Dean said in a small voice.

"Wha- why would I laugh?" He looked at his brother in confusion as Dean stood up and slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Sam's jaw dropped.

He stood and looked over his brothers hard abs and broad chest and noticed something shiny. "You got your nipples pierced?" Sam exclaimed.

"Shut up! It freakin' hurt." Dean's face was 4 shades of red.

Sam smiled and reached out to touch Dean's chest. Dean jumped back. "No."

"I won't hurt you" Sam whispered as he touched Dean's chest.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes with want. Dean's gaze held the same. He knew this was something Sam would like. Not that he'd admit that he got them for his brother. The older brother's heart pounded in his chest as Sam moved in and kissed his nipple. He hissed.

"Sorry. Is- is this ok?" Sam asked before lightly licking Dean's nipple. He hissed again, but bit his lip.

"Yeah" Dean said with a husky voice.

Sam stood up straight, grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him closer. His lips hovered over Dean's for what seemed like forever. Dean ran his hand up Sam's strong back, up his neck and tangled his fingers in his hair, gently tugging him down to meet his lips.

Their kiss was light and soft. Sam kept one hand on Dean's hip, holding him as close as possible, while he let the fingers of another hand drift slowly upwards. He lightly touched his abs, working his way towards Dean's nipple. Dean shuddered lightly at the tickling sensation. His breathed hitched when Sam touched his nipple ever so lightly. Sam smiled against Dean's soft lips.

Dean pulled away from Sam's lips and kissed along Sam's neck, biting every so often. He reached down and pulled up Sam's shirt, helping him pull it over his head. Sam's body was rock hard and perfect. Dean let his hands explore his brothers chest, down to his belly and his hip bones, rubbing his thumbs hard against his hips. Sam groaned.

Sam sat Dean on the couch and held his hands up by the sides of his head against the back of the couch while he straddled him. Their lips met again Sam let go of Dean's hands and held Dean's cheeks in his hands while their tongues intertwined. His hips were grinding into his brothers while small moans filled the room.

They soon found themselves laying on the couch, with Sam on top of Dean, still grinding his hips into Dean's. He kissed down Dean's neck, his chest, lightly licked his nipple, then kissed down his belly until he reached his jeans. Sam's hands worked fast and efficiently, unbuttoning his brother's jeans and sliding them down along with his boxer briefs. 

Dean was already hard and ready. Sam licked up his thick shaft and took Dean's head into his mouth, using his tongue to tease around the tenderness of his dick. He brought him further into his mouth and pulled it back out with a loud 'pop'. Dean moaned when Sam brought his legs up to his chest, carefully avoiding touching his legs to his nipples, and licked his ass. 

Sam's tongue teased Dean's hole while Dean stroked himself. 

"Sammy" Dean whispered. "Please"

Sam sat up and pulled down his pants exposing himself. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the size of his brother. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up so he was sitting, then gently laid his hand on the back of Dean's neck. Dean got the hint and took Sam's dick into his mouth. He grabbed Sam's hips as he sucked and licked and teased. He looked up and caught Sam's glare. He could see the control seeping away, and it made his heart beat even faster.

Sam stopped Dean and laid him back down on the couch with his legs up again. He licked Dean's hole a bit more before lightly spitting on it, and spitting on his hand. He rubbed the head of his dick with his hand and brought himself closer to Dean. His head pushed against the tightness of Dean's ass. Dean hissed and moaned, and the sound made Sam growl. He pushed farther in and pulled out a bit, working his way slowly inside.

Once he was all the way in, he began to pump back and forth in a nice rhythm. He held one of Dean's legs straight up and the other one he held against the back of the couch. He leaned in and moaned into his brother's ear. 

"Dean"

Dean sighed deeply and grabbed Sam's shoulder to pull him down. They kissed slowly, but it was full of hunger. They moaned into each other's mouths. 

Sam straightened up and started thrusting faster. Dean groaned loudly and stroked his dick. He looked down at the older man and watched the extacy take him over. The shininess of the nipple rings made him pump a bit harder. He could feel the orgasm building.

"Sammy, I'm gunna come"

"Wait for me" He said with his teeth clenched. He fucked Dean harder and just as he saw Dean start to come, and feel his ass tighten, he let loose and came, filling Dean up. He thrust a few extra times, to watch Dean squirm.

When Sam pulled out, he could see his come start to leak out. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, cleaning himself off, then handing it to Dean.

"Thanks"

"No, thank you" Sam said with a smile, looking at the new piercings. He bit his lip again.

"Dude, shut up." Dean laughed and tossed the soiled towel on the floor.


End file.
